SKULL-11
:For the original version, see USAS-12. SKULL-11 is a Skull shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview SKULL-11 is the modified version of Korean USAS-12 fed with 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie. It is specialized with a special gauge that can deal critical damage to zombies and equipped with slug mode as secondary fire. Slug mode concentrates the gauges to be in narrow space, making SKULL-11 ideal for long range engagement too. Advantages *High magazine capacity for a shotgun *High damage and stun power, especially to zombies *High rate of fire *Very effective at middle/far range if using the slug mode *Very accurate when using slug mode *Can penetrate Kevlar *Low recoil Disadvantages *Only obtained at limited time with cash points *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire in slug mode *Slower movement speed when reloading, but only happens in a very short time *Cannot penetrate walls, objects and bodies in slug mode *Cannot fire when reloading *Unusable scope Events SKULL-11 was released alongside Decoy on: *'South Korea': 19 April 2012. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 25 April 2012. **There was a resale on 5 November 2013. **There was a resale on 25 February 2014. *'China': 25 April 2012. **There was a resale on 15 January 2014. **There was a resale on 26 February 2014. *'Japan': 25 April 2012. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 9 January 2013. This weapon was released alongside Nightmare on: *'Indonesia': 2 January 2013. Tips Scenario= *SKULL-11 is very effective at clearing crowds of zombies with buckshot mode. *Recommended when facing Juggernaut due to his big body. *Not recommended when facing Ganymede because SKULL-11 is very heavy, it need proper skills to dodge his rush attack and the pellets won't do much damage if using buckshot. *Not recommended when dealing with bosses in middle/far distances, because the pellets won't do much damage. *In zombie scenario slug mode is not recommended due to low rate of fire and cannot penetrate objects. *SKULL-11 can break barriers easily. *28 rounds of SKULL-11 can deal 12,000 damage to Bosses (Provided the firepower has been maxed). *Can take down the Titans easily. *Slug mode very effective for facing the Troopers in long range. |-| Zombie Infection= *For close range, use primary fire mode while for middle/long range, use secondary fire mode. *Switch to secondary weapon when escaping and find a safe place to reload. *28 rounds of SKULL-11 can deal about 3136 ~ 6272 damage to zombies. *Use it in ducts/closed areas for maximum performance. *Combine with Deadly Shot for massive damage. *Aim for newly infected/common zombies as they're weak and can be killed easily in close range. *In close range, aim for the head or chest for maximum damage. |-| Classic Battle= *Not recommended in Original because it is very expensive. *Recommended in Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Basic and Item Battle because it can mess up your opponent aim and has high stun power when firing continuously at enemies so that your enemies can't escape. *Ideal when dealing with large amount of enemies. *Note that SKULL-11 can penetrate Kevlar, use it as an advantage. *It is very powerful in close range and has high rate of fire/ammo. Closed maps such as Italy, 747 and Estate are the ideal places to use SKULL-11. *Switch to Slug mode when dealing with enemies at far distances. Tactics facing SKULL-11 users Classic Battle *They're slow and have long reload speed, but deadly with their 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie in close or middle range. Be aware of their appearance in closed maps such as Italy and 747. *In middle range, 5-7 shots from SKULL-11 users will mess up your aim and stun you, or even kill you. So try to annihilate them quickly. *In long range, they have to use Slug, so the rate of fire is slow, use this as an advantage. *Surprise attack is recommended. Zombie Infection *SKULL-11 can't dig through walls or obstacles, so mostly you'll survive and can protect your zombie teammate if you have a massive amount of 8000HP and up if you're in Ducts. *SKULL-11 has a high stun power, making the victim hard to move after being shot. *Run immediately when the user turn on Deadly Shot if you have less than 5500 HP. Comparison to USAS-12 Camouflage Positive *Lighter (-3%) *Higher clip size (+8) *Can be obtained from Shop *Effective in long range *Higher damage to zombie (+51) *Able to switch to slug mode Negative *More expensive (+$3150) *Lower damage to human (-5) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-2%) *Expensive ammo cost *Low rate of fire when using slug mode Comparison to BALROG-XI Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) and zombies (+58) *Higher clip size (+21) *Higher reserve ammunition (+8) *Cheaper ammunition cost Neutral *Limited edition *High stun power Negative *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Heavier (+16%) *More expensive (+$750) *Cannot be fired while reloading *Cannot do explosive shot Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen carried by a SAS operative in a promotion poster. Gallery File:Skull11_viewmodel.png|View model skull11.gif|Store preview sk11wm.png|World model File:Skull11_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster Indopromotionpostersk11.jpg|Indonesia poster Skul 1 1 copy.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 8.jpg|China poster Skull11_chinaposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale sk11tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Skull11_resale_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale Skull11codeabox50p.png|SKULL-11 with x50 Code Box and Code A Decoder package File:Skull11_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound Draw sound Reload sound Have you bought this shotgun? Yes and I like it! Yes but I don't like it.. No, but I ever test it. No, and I never test it... Trivia *The SKULL-11 features iron sights, which was not present on the original. *The ACOG scope has the words Aopoint on the side, a corruption of the real-world company Aimpoint. It also reuses the same scope from SKULL-3 with a different mount. **This weapon is the second shotgun with an unusable optic sights after SPAS-12 Cobra. *The word "DEATH ROAD" and the serial numbers "54054-01" can be seen on the weapon's handguard, and the word "SKULL-11" is located behind the ejection port. *When reloading, the user's speed will decrease. The M134 exhibits this behavior as well. *The SKULL-11 is the only shotgun that's able to fire slug rounds. However, Volcano also fires slug rounds even though it is not officially announced. *SKULL-11 and SKULL-9 are the only weapons in the Skull series that cannot penetrate through objects. Category:Shotgun Category:Skull series Category:South Korean weapons Category:Daewoo Category:Heavy weapon Category:12 AZ user Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Events exclusive Category:Close range weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions